Equipment, products, and other cargo are typically packed in a variety of containers and container systems for transportation via plane, ship, or land vehicle. Conventional transport container assemblies and systems are often specifically designed for certain transportation modes that have limitations when other transportation modes are needed. As an example, large, sturdy transport containers can be used for cargo transported via planes or ships, but such containers may not be effective for transportation by land vehicles or by manual transportation. Other container assemblies are too small for efficient transportation of large amounts of cargo. In addition, transport containers can efficiently transport cargo when fully loaded, but after the containers are empty and not in use, they require substantial storage space. Storage space may not be readily available, may be economically inefficient, or may even be cost-prohibitive.
Many container assemblies are designed for very effective and efficient cargo transportation, but the containers have limited versatility beyond carrying cargo. As an example, the transport container assemblies and cargo systems used in military environments must meet specific weight and size characteristics suitable for transportation to selected destinations by plane, ship, or truck. These transport containers must also be extremely durable for use over time in various and potentially harsh environments. Once the containers have reached a destination via air or sea, the transport containers often must be further moved by vehicle or even manually over land to their final destination. Once the transport container reaches the final destination and the cargo is unloaded, the transport container must either be stored or, if possible, transported back to another location for further use or storage.
It is highly desirable to use a minimum number of very versatile transport container assemblies for efficient use in a maximum number of situations. It is also highly desirable to use transport container assemblies that help maximize the efficient use of equipment, manpower, fuel, and storage space in connection with transportation of cargo to selected locations, and particularly to remote locations. Therefore, there is a need for transport container assemblies that allow for efficient transportation of cargo, while requiring minimum storage space, and that provide improved versatility for a variety of uses beyond carrying cargo.